Being Immortal, Hidan Oneshot
by CuteCountryGirl-14
Summary: Hidan always gets the women he wants, If he has to chase them down and rape them, He gets them. So when he wants a young woman within the organization, He's going to get her too. HidanxOC, Rated M for obvious reasons.


**(A/N) Yet another one of my awful one-shots, Please try and enjoy ^-^'**

--

A teen with shoulder length dark brown hair tented purple followed Kakuzu and Hidan into the base, Hidan turned and smiled at her "Come on Kimisa, You fucking know you want to" Hidan said waving his silver brows, Kimisa blushed "Hidan-kun.." She said softly looking away, Kakuzu slapped Hidan in the back of the head.

"We have to report to Leader-sama, Stop thinking with your dick" Kakuzu growled out as he started walking into a different hall, Hidan glared at him then looked down at the young woman.

"I'll be seeing you later" Hidan said leaning down to her face, Kimisa froze in her place as she felt warm breath upon her lips "Hidan! What are you doing?!" Kimisa and Hidan looked to the direction of the Livingroom, Kisame stood there glaring at Hidan.

The jashinist grumbled some very nasty curses "Fucking Nothing!!" Hidan yelled walking towards Pein's office, Kimisa looked over at Kisame and smiled "Thank you, Kisame-kun" She said softly, Kisame nodded with a sigh "You know we can't keep saving you, You're going to have to learn to stick up for yourself" Kisame said as he walked to the Livingroom.

Kimisa frowned as she looked down, She furrowed her eye brows "But..I can't" Kimisa said softly then shook her head, She looked to where Kisame had went and sighed "I better change..These clothes are dirty" She said as she started walking down a hall, She made some turns down long hallways then started to pass room doors.

Kimisa glanced at each one of them, She knew who's they were..She was a soon-to-be member afterall..At the moment she was just like Tobi, She stopped at a normal door but the smell of cotton candy struck her nose.

Kimisa opened the door and stepped in, It looked quite comfortable but it was cold. Kimisa took off her ninja sandals, She walked over to her dresser and sat down pulling out a drawer.

"I either have a dress or a tank top and a skirt to wear.." Kimisa blushed "I need to do laundry" She said picking up the cream colored dress, She walked out her door since she didn't have a bathroom in her room like most of the Akatsuki.

Kimisa felt the cold hard wood floor beneath her bare feet, It caused her to shiver "I should've put my sandals back on" Kimisa said rubbing her arms, After passing a few members doors she finally made it to the bathroom door.

It was mainly for Tobi and Herself..Sometimes Hidan would use it if Kimisa hadn't cleaned his bathroom yet, After his rituals ofcourse..Now I guess is the time to explain some of Kimisa's history and why she is a soon-to-be member.

She was always feared for her Kekkei Genkai, She could kill someone by just looking into their eyes..Yep, She has a rare eye bloodline (Almost as rare as Pein's).. Pein called it Tukyokigan..Kimisa didn't know anything about it, Her parents died when she was only three..They were murdered by rouge ninja, Since she was feared but still young, She was raised in confinement..The Tukyokigan pumps chakra into the brain, yet this can either erase memory forever or rot the brain..or even cause it to explode within the skull! (Almost sounds like Sharingan, right?)

Yes, She was greatly feared..When she first arrived, Even a few of the members feared her..wore sunglasses, never looked at her..completely ignoring her, but some saw past her Tukyokigan..Kisame was the first -besides Pein- that made eye contact with her, and he was shocked at how her eyes were purple with sky blue swirls surrounding her pupils.

Itachi didn't care so he was third and Kakuzu was after him..Konan was the only one that still didn't trust looking into her eyes, No one knows why either..Ever since Hidan had looked into her strange yet beautiful eyes..he hasn't left her alone, always trying to get her alone in a room.

She opened the door and stepped into the bathroom, It was an average bathroom..She walked over to the shower and turned it on to her liking, After that she started stripping her clothes.

Just as she was about to step into the shower the bathroom door opened, She quickly paused and looked to the doorway..There stood Hidan covered in blood with his blood stained Akatsuki robe in his hands. His purple eyes looked up and down at her body, She gasped as she grabbed the nearest towel holding it up against herself.

Hidan smirked devilishly as he closed the door, He locked it as Kimisa started slowly stepping back. Her back hit the wall causing her to whine, Hidan dropped his blood covered scythe and robe then crossed his arms over his red stained chest.

"Kimisa, Look where we fucking are.." He said gesturing around them, Kimisa was to feared to even take her eyes off of him "No one's fucking around to help you" He said starting to chuckle, He took a step forward causing Kimisa to let out a small squeak.

Hidan chuckled "Soon you'll be fucking screaming my name" Hidan laughed as he started approaching her, Her unique eyes widen as he stopped right infront of her. He took a step forward pressing his body into hers causing her to gasp.

He bent forward and laid his lips onto hers, She gasped with widen eyes as he jerked off her towel. The kiss was rough and hard and Kimisa was frozen not knowing what to do, Hidan smirked against her lips "Come on Kimisa, This can't be your first fucking kiss" Hidan said pulling back, Kimisa blushed deeply as she looked away.

Hidan cocked up an eye brow "No fucking way.." Hidan chuckled "Just start moving your lips, The rest will be fucking instinct" Hidan said causing her to look up at him, She swallowed the lump in her throat and licked her lips.

Hidan caught her up in a rough kiss yet again, He felt as she tried to move her lips like he was. Hidan smirked, She was definitely innocent..But not for long. Hidan took his hands to her breast squeezing harshly, Kimisa broke the kiss as she gasped loudly.

Hidan took his lips to her neck and began sucking causing moans to emit from the girl he was pleasuring, Kimisa took her hands to Hidan's bare sides. She dug her nails into his sides as she moaned.

Hidan took his knee inbetween her bare legs, He raised it up and bucked his knee causing her to loudly gasp. Hidan bucked his knee again as he continued to fondle her breasts while sucking and biting her neck, Kimisa moaned at the different sensations.

Hidan felt as the fabric of his ninja pants began to get wet, Hidan bit harshly onto Kimisa's neck causing blood to start pouring from the wound "Ah!" Kimisa screeched at the mixture of pain and pleasure.

Kimisa dug her nails further into Hidan's sides breaking his skin, Hidan started to rub his knee roughly yet gently getting a rhythm..Starting out slow but sped up, Kimisa felt as tears came to her closed eyes from the mixed feelings Hidan was giving her.

Hidan then stopped all actions and placed his hands onto the wall at each of her sides, He pressed his body against hers causing blood to rub off onto her. Kimisa groaned as he licked her neck going up to her jaw line, He then moved to her lips kissing her roughly.

Hidan pulled back from her, He looked over her face..Her face was flushed and her breathing heavy, His violet eyes then traveled to her body. He smirked, She had blood smeared over her chest and stomach making her look like a bleeding torn angel to him. Which he thought was beautiful.

Kimisa watched as Hidan stared at her nude form, Kimisa blushed deeply. _'I'm n-not suppose to d-do this, I'm forever cursed..I can not let this go on! I-I don't want Hidan t-to go!' _Hidan reach his hands down to his Ninja pants, Kimisa followed his hands and her eyes grew wide.

"N-No, Hi-Hidan-kun" Kimisa said pressing herself as far back as she could to the cold wall, Hidan pulled down his pants along with his boxers. Kimisa gasped loudly as she stared at his gifted manhood, Hidan's smirk widened as he reach out placing his right hand on Kimisa's neck.

He pressed his body against hers once more, He took his other hand to her hip. Kimisa closed her eyes tightly as she placed her hands onto his bloody chest, She started pushing him "Hidan-kun! I don't want to kill you!" Kimisa screamed while the tears flowed from her closed eyes unstopping, Hidan chuckled as he took his hand from her neck to behind her head into her hair.

"You think you can fucking kill me?" Hidan asked tilting her head laying his lips on her own, Kimisa's eyes flew open as she pushed even harder breaking the kiss "If you continue, Yes! I will kill you!" Kimisa cried out as she looked hurtful to Hidan, Hidan smirked as he bent down to her ear.

"You can't kill me" Hidan whispered out causing Kimisa to shudder as his breath tickled her neck, She balled her fists against his chest "You d-don't understand, Any man who..who..has sex with me di-" Hidan cut her off as he laid his lips onto hers, He pulled back and stared into her unique eyes "I'm immortal, Remember?" Hidan asked causing her eyes to widen.

Kimisa was silent then started laughing and crying at the same time, Hidan was taken aback by her change of emotions. Kimisa then looked into his eyes, Hidan stared into her eyes then smirked widely "I'll take that as to fucking continue" Hidan said crashing his lips onto hers, He took both of his hands to her legs and lifted her up.

"AH!" Kimisa screeched breaking the kiss as Hidan laid her warmth against his length, Kimisa on reaction wrapped her legs around his waist. Hidan smirked as he moved his hips rubbing his length against her sensitive spot causing her to moan loudly, Kimisa held him tighter and grinded him trying to get him to stop teasing her.

With one movement, Hidan quickly pushed himself into her tight core. Kimisa screeched out in pleasure as Hidan's length pushed further into her, Hidan pulled out and plunged back into her. Kimisa screeched out again, She wasn't a virgin..because of an incident long ago, She was told about how she couldn't have sex..but that incident proved it to be right.

Kimisa grabbed his shoulders, Tightly gripping onto them. Hidan pushed his upper body more into her, Pressing her further against the wall. Hidan began thrusting softly..as if teasing her, Making sure she remembers the man that is the only one who can give her pleasure.

Kimisa laid her forehead against Hidan's bloody chest, closing her eyes tightly. "Hi-dan!!" Kimisa screamed out as the burning in her core flared up at his slow soft movements, Hidan smirked.

Then without warning, He slammed amazingly hard into her. She screeched and gripped tighter around him, Hidan began to speed up and get a steady pleasurable rhythm.

Kimisa's moans were louder with every thrust, Every second. Every time his name left her lips, Every time he moved. Every time she breathed "Ha-Harder Ah! Fas-faster" Kimisa moaned out, Her face flushed and her body burning with pure pleasure.

Hidan's smirk widened, He knew he'd get Kimisa one day and it was now. He glanced down at her messy brown hair as she laid her head upon his chest, He moved his hand from the wall and grabbed her chin. He forced her to look at him.

Her eyes closed and her lips parted as she gasped and moaned, Her cheeks flushed a beautiful dark pink. Hidan narrowed his eyes, He wanted to see those strange orbs of hers..Without her eyes pleading for his warmth, It wouldn't be what he had planned.

Kimisa groaned as Hidan slowed down, She shivered when his rough voice broke through her panting "Open your fucking eyes, Kimisa.." Kimisa tightened her grip on his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin..She really wanted him to continue but..Her bloodline..it'll..hurt him.

"I can not be killed, Just fucking try me" Hidan whispered stopping all movements, Kimisa pouted then slowly..She started to crack open her eyes, She looked sadly up at Hidan.

Her eyes starting to glisten with tears, Hidan smirked "I'm still here, Can't get rid of me that fucking easily" With that said, He pulled out plunging back into her tight core. Kimisa's eyes widened as she screeched, She threw her head back moaning loudly.

Hidan, Finally seeing her eyes, closed his own violet orbs. "Hid-an..k-kun" Kimisa moaned in between his hard fast thrusts, With every move he had made..The way he left then filled her back up, Making her feel whole. Kimisa, without knowing it, began crying.

Hidan was too busy to even notice her tears, running down her heated cheeks. Kimisa once again laid her head against his chest, She could barely breathe and she felt as if she was about to explode. Hidan, The man she slightly feared, Was giving her something she never felt..It was magical, Almost like a dream that would never come true.

Yet, Here they are..Hidan ramming into her, Her feeling as if she was about to die from the sheer pleasure. Hidan gripped her hip tighter as he quickened his pace further "Ah!" Kimisa screeched out digging her nails even further into his skin, Breaking it causing blood to start leaking from the punctures.

Hidan didn't notice it, All he noticed was how Kimisa moaned his name loudly. In a pleading voice filled with need and lust, Hidan smirked..He never heard her sound like this and..he loved it.

Kimisa felt as her core began to twist and flare up higher, Her heart pounding in her chest. She pulled herself closer to Hidan's body. Hidan growled in the back of his throat, He was getting close to sweet release.

Kimisa gasped as her chin was grabbed roughly, Hidan tilted her head up crashing his lips on hers. Hidan made the kiss deep and rough, Kimisa gasped as the sensations he was sending throughout her body..Making her hot, excited and whole.. yet confused.

Hidan felt her moans against his lips, She tried to kiss but she was to lost in the passion that she couldn't even think clearly. Her mind fogged up as did Hidan's, Hidan said harshly against her lips "Kimisa"

That growl of her name seemed to spark something within her, She soon found herself reaching her orgasm fast. Tears renewed themselves, Still rolling down her cheeks.

Her body began to tremble as she tried to hold back as long as she possibly could, With one hard thrust..She lost all control "Hidan!!" Kimisa gasped against his lips as her inner walls clenched around his member soaking him in her hot juices, Causing him to slam her harder against the wall as he himself began to reach his limit.

Hidan cursed under his breath as he moved his lips to her neck, He bit deeply as his thrusts became rougher and wild. Kimisa began to gasp and groan as he continued to pound into her tender core.

"Fuck!" Hidan growled out against her neck as he couldn't hold himself back anymore and released deeply into her, Her blood began to fill his mouth as he slowed his movements to a stop.

Hidan licked her neck of every tasty droplet, Kimisa shuddered under him in the after math of their unbelievable sex. Kimisa's panting filled the room that was now the smell of hot heated sex.

Hidan pulled back and looked at her face, Her eyes closed once again as large breaths escaped her kiss swollen lips. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, Looking at him weakly. That's when he noticed the tears.

He frowned, He didn't like the way _she_ looked sad and hurt. She smiled weakly, Hidan brought his hand to her right cheek wiping away the sticky tears "Hi..dan-kun, I-I..am so-sorry" Kimisa whispered softly still breathing heavily.

Hidan smirked laying his lips against her own, Silencing her. Kimisa's eyes widened, Hidan was giving her a soft kiss that made her heart speed up even more. Kimisa started to cry again, Causing Hidan to break the kiss.

"What?" He asked frowning, Kimisa smiled up at him still with tears rolling down her cheeks "I came in here to get clean but..I'm even more filthy" Kimisa wanted to say what her heart spoke..but decided against it.

Hidan smirked "I could use a fucking shower too" Hidan said pulling away from her, Kimisa blushed deeply as she tried to cover her body..not use to the situation "Hidan-kun" Hidan looked at her as he turned the water on, Kimisa smiled warmly up at him "I have a feeling that..we're not going to be getting clean"

Hidan's smirk widened "You got that fuckin right" With that, He pulled her into the shower.

-

Kakuzu was watching Kisame pace back and forth in the living room "Fuck" Left Kisame's lips for the forty second time, Kakuzu pinched the bridge of his nose "Kisame, Calm down.." Kisame growled as he looked to Kakuzu, sitting on the couch lazily.

"How the fuck can I?! Kimisa in the bathroom with Hidan fucking her brains out! What if he hurts her? Or kills her?! THE BASTARD!!!" Kisame yelled out punching the wall leaving a big hole, Kakuzu's eyes widened greatly "THE WALL!!!!" Kakuzu screeched.

"THE FUCK?!?!" Deidara roared as he entered the livingroom "I Have A Head Ache Here! un!" Deidara yelled flinching at his own voice, Kisame glared at him "Well Hidan is fucking Kimisa as we speak!" Deidara's face fell, Kisame glared at him.

"Ah man, I wanted her first..un" Deidara mumbled, Kisame glared daggers "No! I Did!!" Everything stopped and the room instantly grew silent, Kisame sweat dropped "Uhm...brotherly love?" Kakuzu and Deidara looked at him blankly "Yeeeea, Whatever" They both said in unison, The only one who knew of Kimisa's ..sex condition was..Hidan himself, But luckily he was the first one of them!

**...**

**(A/N) That was actually..pretty good, If I do say so myself.. Don't hurt me! -cowers in fear in case of readers evil glare- For the bottom part..I had to add some hilarity in there, I'm sorry..I couldn't resist! I hope everyone liked this and didn't think it was stupid or not worth time to read.**

**Actually, In my opinion. I think this is my best lemon, Well that just goes to show you.. The more you write, The better you get..or well, Something like that..**

**If anyone says that the Tukyokigan is a Sharingan rip off..oh well, I was just making it up as I went..I thought it was pretty cool myself..and no, It's not Tomoes in her eyes, It's **_**Swirls**_**..I'm not trying to be mean or anything, I'm just clearing some things up ^^**


End file.
